Yggdra Union - We'll Never Fight Alone/Items
The following is a list of every single item in both the GBA and PSP versions of Yggdra Union - We'll Never Fight Alone listed in alphabetical order. # *7-Star Sword A *Alchemy Glass *Angel Halo *Ankh Piece *Aquarius *Aran Doll *Armory Key B *Banango *Bead Bracelet *Beast Cloak *Beasterfang *Berserk *Black Brand *Black Maria *Black Rose Crest *Blindfold *Bloody Rapier *Bloody Rose *Blue Apple *Blue Stinger *Blunt Sword *Boss Bandana *Bottled Dozeu *Brascendo *Brave Ring *Bronze Shield *Burning Sun *Burnt Dud C *Caged Butterfly *Cardinal Cloak *Carnage Claw *Cat Ears *Cat's Eye *Catastrophe *Clover Light (PSP only) *Coral Spear *Cracked Dud *Criticalizer *Crusade Lance *Crystal Rod *Cursed Talisman D *Damp Dud *Dark Matter *Dark Sabre *Dead Dozeu *Death Bringer *Demon Tail *Desert Rose *Disfigured Dud *Dowsing Rods *Dozeu *Dragon Boots *Dragon Eater *Dragon Fang (PSP only) *Dragon Steak *Dream Cap *Dried Lizard E *Early Drive *Egg Shell *Elegant Spear *Element *Element Rod *Elemina Mint *Elfin Bow *End of Ages *Engagement Ring *Etherion *Evening Dress *Evil Eye *Excalibur F *Fairy Bell *Fanelia *Flamberg *Flute of Deception *Forbidden Fruit *Formular *Four-Leaf Clover *Frilly Lace *Fur *Fur Coat G *Gale Bow *Gargoyle Rod *Gatling Bow *Gaudy Turban *Gauntlet *Glass Bottle *Glitter Ashes (PSP only) *Goat Cheese *Goat Milk *Gold Dozeu (PSP only) *Gold Lump *Golden Spear *Golden Wheat *Golem Suit *Good Luck Charm *Grand Cross *Griffon Feather *Grilled Griffon *Guillotine Cutter *Gungnir H *Hair Band *Hammer of Ruin *Handmade Bow *Headgear *Healing Herb *Hero Badge *Holey Dud *Hoof Shoes *Hresvelgr *Hyper Drill I *Ice Javelin *Ifrit Fling *Imperial Armor *Imperial Warfare 1 *Imperial Warfare 2 *Imperial Warfare 3 *Inferno *Insect Cage *Ipponki *Iron Choker *Iron Helm *Iron Shackles *Item Manual J *Jack Hand *Jewel Rod K *Kalinka Berry *Kill Blade *Killer Beehive *Knight Killer *Kokorinut L *Lacan's Medicine *Lady's Coat *Leather Hat *Letter *Lightning Bow *Lionheart *Lost Material *Lucky Broom M *Mage Ring *Magical Sword *Maiden's Tear *Mana Stone *Marchen Wings *Mars Shield *Medallion *Mepple *Meria Bible *Mermaid Fin *Mesala's Tablet *Meteor *Midnight Robe *Miracle Tiara *Mirage Coat *Mirror of Truth *Misanga of Life *Mistilteinn *Misty Coat (PSP only) *Mjollni- *Mjollnir/Mjollnil *Morning Dress (PSP only) *Mountain Grapes *Mowing Scythe (PSP only) *Muddy Dud *Murderous Mask N *Nana's Candy *Nestle Bouquet *Night Scope *Nightmare *Noble Glasses O *Obsidian *Ogre Blade *Ogrenium *Old Music Box *Orihalcum P *Paladin Lance *Pamela's Broom *Phalanx *Platinum Ornament *Poison Viper *Power Fruit *Powershroom *Pretty Shell *Princess Dress *Prominence *Protato R *Rag *Rainbow Arc *Ranger Boots *Red Crimson *Rev. of the Gods *Revenger *Ribbon *Rokon Skull *Rope *Rosary of Hope *Rosary of Taboo *Rotten Dozeu *Ruby Staff *Rune Crystal *Rusted Chain *Rusted Sword S *Salamandora *Scepter of Wisdom *Scorpio Tail *Sealed Purse *Seductive Bustier *Senior Medal (PSP only) *Shaman Mask *Shell Breastplate *Shin Zantetsu *Shiny Coin *Silk Corset *Silk Hood *Silver Moon *Silvia *Skadi P-2 (PSP only) *Skull Stone *Small Breastplate *Snipe Glass *Soldier's Bandana *Sorcery Glasses *Soul Crucible *Southern Cross *Split Upola Statue *Sprouting Protato *Stardust *Stardust Hourglass *Steel Persona *Straw Hat *Stray Dragon *Sun Orb *Sweetberry T *Teddybear *Tough Boots *Transmigragem *Trap *Treasure Map *Twilight Veil U *Uncanny Fruit *Upola Statue W *Walnut Bread *Warm Dud *Warp Shoes *Werdna *White Butterfly *White Rose Crest *Wilting Bouquet *Wind Cutter Blue *Winged Sandals *Withered Bouquet *World Tree Branch *World Tree Leaf Y *Yarde Horn *Yashamaru *Yumina's Diary Z *Zantetsu *Zolfy - *-jollni- *-jo-lni- *-jo-ln-- *--o-ln-- *--o--n-- *-----n-- *-------- Category:Yggdra Union Items Category:Content